


Go back to sleep my love

by idontfreakingknowalright



Series: Carulia Moments [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontfreakingknowalright/pseuds/idontfreakingknowalright
Summary: Sleepy carulia cuddles because I couldn't get the idea out of my head plus they're adorable.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Carulia Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172369
Kudos: 51





	Go back to sleep my love

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy carulia cuddles because I couldn't get the idea out of my head plus they're adorable.

Carmen glanced down at the sleeping woman on her chest.

"Jules?" She whispered. "Baby we should get to bed."

Julia stirred, mumbling something incomprehensible and nuzzling Carmen's chest. Her glasses now askew, her cheek pressed against her girlfriend. Carmen carefully removed them revealing her adorable freckles underneath, placing a soft kiss to the ones on her nose.

The TV blared softly in the background. Julia had passed out on the couch half way through the movie they were watching, exhausted from chasing criminals all day.

Carmen smiled, in awe of how hopelessly cute her girlfriend was. Their chests slowly rose and fell in time with one another, she could have sworn she felt their hearts beat in sync too. Reaching for her phone on the coffee table, Carmen snapped a photo of the two of them to savor this moment. Julia would kill her if she knew but she didn't care, it was rare they had peaceful moments like these in this crazy world given their respective fields.

Right then and there Carmen decided she wanted to protect this woman, keep her safe from all the bad people in the world. She _deserved_ the world, and Carmen would do her very best to give it to her, even when she couldn't always be there.

Julia stretched in her sleep, waking Carmen from her thoughts. She intertwined her legs with Carmen's, wrapping her arms tightly around her stomach. Carmen reached down to the floor, grabbing the blanket Julia had knocked off as she fidgeted. She wrapped it around her, chuckling as she noticed her resemblance to that of a burrito. An adorable freckled burrito to be exact.

Stroking her hair and tracing her freckles with her finger and giving a quick boop to her button nose, Carmen sighed peacefully, savoring her girlfriend's warmth. Julia mumbled once more, looking up at Carmen with her eyes half open.

"It's okay." Carmen whispered. "Go back to sleep, my love." 

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a series if I think of anything else as I'm always day dreaming about them lmao.


End file.
